Lost in Time
by Rowanclaw24
Summary: A former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy and the tale of his life. Told in first person from three different points in time, starting with the present. More mature themes than my other stories, trigger warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

He's a quote that's the basic theme of the different times in history. I played with some themes from Echo, like past/present/future, the idea of "thread of destiny," and this quote, which is the theme of each story inside the timeline.

" _Your fate is not yet sealed._

" _Even in the darkest night, a star will shine._

" _A bell will chime, a path will be revealed."_

-Page 587 of Echo by Pam Munoz Ryan

Present

I stare at myself in the mirror. Pale, tall, blue-eyed, platinum-blonde-haired. The image of a perfect Malfoy. Physically, at least.

But now I am broken. I have no life, no name, no reason to continue. I turned away the ones who could have ever cared, and the ones who cared the most cared for the wrong reason. And all of those people are gone. My first true home is gone and no one will ever let me back there for one second.

So now it's me, in my flat, downtown. Not even a wizarding flat, everyone here I see is just a muggle.

They frighten me.

A few blocks away is the entrance to Diagon Alley. I go there at night, when no one can see my face, to get anything I need. All of the Malfoy fortune I pulled out of Gringotts- currently I have several giant chests with undetectable extensions shoved into my closet.

What a great way to take care of the Malfoy fortune.

I just sit here right now. I think. I am technically unemployed. But then again, I have millions stashed in my closet. That will probably last me a long time. I sit and read a lot. A few weeks ago I started to write. I got my hands on a little blue journal and some really nice pens.

And I just wrote. I didn't have any inspiration, I didn't have ideas. I wrote about my life. And what I should have done. What I didn't do. What I did do.

The words just flowed out, like they had been trapped inside of my pen for my entire life. I relived all of the bad parts of my life, just sitting there, in a desk, in a muggle building.


	2. Chapter 2

Past

I am perfect. I am Draco Malfoy, the only Draco Malfoy, a perfect Malfoy. I have followers- lots of them. I have all the best supplies and dress robes. Even teachers look at me differently than anyone else in the world.

I will get a job in the ministry. I don't really have to do great in school because Dad will just buy me into the highest-paying jobs. If I want.

I could also tour the world when I get out of school. The highest mountains, the deepest valleys, the biggest cities, the widest lakes. Not that I haven't already seen all of the world. I see it all nearly every holiday with my family, of course. But I will do it alone, without them, traveling in the utmost comfort, seeing everything I want whenever I want. Maybe I will meet some pretty pureblood girl on my travels, bring her back to the Manor with me. Dad will be pleased.

And then, after my travels, Dad will get me into the ministry. Then he will retire, I will get his job, and become the reigning Malfoy. Girls will be falling at my feet, people will bow to me. I will sit on the Wizengamot, and maybe become the Minister of Magic.

But I could also play Quidditch. That would be amazing. The seeker for some elite team in England. I will get our team to the World Cup, and win it. Then I'll be really famous. And really, really rich. But then again, I don't need that much more money.

Maybe I could be an explorer. Not much real exploring, mind that, but I could publish books about my dangerous travels all around the globe, like Lockhart did. Too bad he turned out to be a scam.

But my real dream is to become a Death Eater. Noble citizens of the Dark Lord's new order in the Wizarding World, soldiers of the pure magical blood, humble servants to the greater good of Wizardkind. Father warns me of the danger being in the midst of a Wizarding reform, of the muggles, the freaks, the mudbloods, that become frightened of His noble cause. But I can take it. My father had an excellent standing with the Dark Lord, so I would be able to get a good word in with everyone else pretty fast.

If only the Dark Lord was still alive.

Damn Potter.


End file.
